Queen Kathryn: the compassionate
by Wolowitzdoesntneedadoctorate
Summary: Kathryn Cousland had everything to be thankful for. Beauty, wealth and a loving family but one day when she loses her family to the treachery of Earl Howe she has to start over. Join her as she learns what it truly means to be a grey warden. On the way she finds out that Royal Bastards aren't all that they seem to be. AlistairxOC rated M for later chapters.


Queen Kathryn: the Compassionate

Chapter 1

**Okay guys I've always been an incredibly huge Dragon Age fan and am very excited to have learned that there is actually DA Fan Fiction! So without further ado let's give this a shot.**

Kathryn Cousland was walking a bit faster than usual as there was a lot to do. While the Teyrn and Fergus were going off into glorious battle, she had gotten stuck with the incredibly dull task of looking after the castle. Honestly what did her father think was going to happen? Just thinking about it got her a little riled up. She took a few deep breaths before walking into the main hall of their small castle" Good evening father, Arl Howe."

She smiled politely at her father's oldest friend. Of course years ago when she was very young Kathrine had promised her father that she would always be kind to the Arl even it was only for show. She could tell though that for some reason father did admire and respect the man. "Ah I see she's become a beautiful young woman, pleased to see you again my dear."

She felt a strong shiver go down her spine; Howe just had an incredible gift for being extremely creepy. (P.S. Howe is voiced by Tim Curry)

"I understand you won't be joining your father, brother and I in the battle such a pity." That nearly caused her to through a fit

" Father PLEASE let me join you and my brother in the battle, haven't a proven my metal yet?" Bryce Cousland spoke in a stern yet gentle voice

" Now pup you have more than proven yourself on the battlefield but you're mother needs you here; she's already upset enough about your brother and I going."

She sighed" Yes father." She looked curiously at an iron clad man standing behind her father with a fixed expression on his face." Bryce softened up"Ah pup this is Duncan a grey warden. Surely father Gregory has told you about them

" She nodded excitedly" Yes of course, The Grey Wardens are our strongest defense against Darkspawn." She had an excited twinkle in her bright blue eyes as she spoke.

Duncan chuckled" The Grey Wardens are one of many defenses against the Darkspawn but at any rate I have Journeyed here looking for requites. Kathryn nearly fainted at the prospect" And…have you found anyone yet?"

Duncan opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the Teyrn" Pup please go and tell Fergus that the Arl's men have been delayed and to leave without me."

Kathryn felt the sudden urge to smash her head against a nearby pillar" Of course father." To even further her annoyance before going to talk to Fergus Kathryn had to talk down Nan from quitting but on the plus side of that, stabbing giant rats from the wilds was the closest thing to action that she had seen in a while. Kathryn wiped some blood from her brow" That's a good dog"

She pet her mabari war hound affectionately and proceeded to Fergus's room. She smirked when she saw that her big brother had his wife in a loving embrace" Should I wait outside brother?" She teased.

Fergus scoffed" Hey, just because you can't get a husband doesn't give you a right to take it out on us" Kathryn gave him a playful smack on the arm. The goodbye with her brother wasn't too emotional but Kathryn was going to miss him dearly" Stay safe brother and don't do anything stupid"

Kathryn woke up to the sound of her dog barking" What is it boy?" she asked sleepily" Is someone at the door?" The war hound snarled at the door until it flung open.

There sound a servant in panic" My lady they've surrounded the castle-"his sentence ending in a gurgle as an arrow pierced his heart. After Kathryn was found by her mother, they started to cut through the hoard of soldiers but these weren't just any soldiers; they were Howe soldiers!"

Kathryn sliced open the throat of the last one in the room" Howe! I'll cut your traitorous throat myself!" she bellowed out. They opened the door to Fergus's room to find something that would plague Kathryn's nightmares for years to come. There silhouetted lie the bodies of her sister in law and nephew. Tragically the only Cousland to survive the night would be Kathryn. 


End file.
